custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chalk33/Almost Late July 2016 Update
Welcome to my first blog update in years ages. Story Stuff "But Chalk, we all know you never write and never will." Shuddup, I got this. Once again, I'm changing the order of my stories... and I've actually written a bit. As of right now, I've got two story projects: Dawn and Dusk and The Powers That Could Have Been. ''Dawn and Dusk'' The one I'm looking forward to the least of the two, this one is, once again, revisiting my original storyline. Except I intend to actually get past the first chapter this time. This story follows a Toa Team, the Toa Dolen, on a "little" mission, and takes place maybe 3,500 years after the Reformation of Spherus Magna. Or maybe not, I'm thinking of messing with the timeline a bit. Basically, if you aren't interested in most of my storyline, you won't be too interested in this one :P. ''The Powers That Could Have Been'' Before I launch into this one (pun intended), I wanna make sure you realize that this one does take place in the C-1. Most of you know Greg never finished the BIONICLE storyline. Some skrublord was going to make his own version of the ending, but never finished (what a skrub, amirite). So, despite the fact that it is in my universe, this story will aim to finish the canon storyline. A host of characters, canon and fanon, are gonna climb aboard a spaceship (courtesy of Chalka, © all rights reversed), and rescue the people trapped on the Red Star, before taking one giant leap for mankind BIONICLEkind, by scouring the planets in the Solis Magna System for the Great Beings. I'll give more info later, but this is the basic concept. In addition, some of my own characters will be running amok (it is my story and universe, after all), and I hope to discover that I can actually create some character development. I'll give you the full cast when I finalize it, but I've already got a nice amount of canon characters chosen (with more to be added). Writing Plan For you few who intend to read these (I mean, I never read anything, so I don't expect you to <33), my plan at this moment is to write both at roughly the same time, but release DaD (gosh dangit) first. I'd really prefer to do TPTCHB first, but one of the characters in it complicates it, and I'd like for her to not appear in my first completed story. MOCs I was going to put some of my latest MOCs on here, but I think I'll do that in my next update (whenever the chalk that is). You can go to my contribs and look at my upload history if you really wanna see. Discussion Topics For you oldies who miss these ;P. *What canon characters do you wanna see in TPTCHB? *Who should be part of the expedition's crew? *What element of Skakdi should I put in TPTCHB (I seriously have no clue, but I wanna have a Skakdi) Farewell TL;DR: I'm deluding myself into thinking I'm going to write again. Bye. Category:Blog posts